


To The Moon & Beyond

by Stormwolfwriters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), glimmer with long hair, glimmer with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: (I Love You) To The Moon & BeyondGlimmer has wings and takes Adora flying...ORDespite being terrified of heights Adora trusts her enough to go with her to see the stars...---------------------------------------------------""Without saying a word, Glimmer reached out both her hands and cupped Adora’s cheeks.She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Adora, her wings tingling as they pressed against her.Enjoying the sensation of her wings and the way her lips felt against hers as she kissed her back. Glimmer felt her lips curl into a smile and her heart soared.""----------------------------------
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	To The Moon & Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @squiddtastic for helping me with this one :) 
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> In this fic Glimmer just has pink hair (No purple) and it's longer. 
> 
> Obviously, Glimmer has wings and they change colour depending on her mood (Got this God tier idea from this tumblr post: https://iucy-rose.tumblr.com/post/623363915563286529/smool-glimmer-wing-head-cannons-her-wings-only)

To the Moon & Beyond

Adora gazed at her open-mouthed just like she always did when she saw Glimmer’s wings. They were a soft shimmery blue and the first time Adora saw them she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Like what you see?” Glimmer joked, walking towards her. Still in a trance at the sight of her girlfriend’s wings, she laughed in surprise as she wrapped them around her, pulling her close.

“Yes, I do,” Adora answered as she reached out to touch the soft feathers with one hand and brushed her long pink hair behind her ear. Without saying a word, Glimmer reached out both her hands and cupped Adora’s cheeks. 

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Adora, her wings tingling as they pressed against her.

Enjoying the sensation of her wings and the way her lips felt against hers as she kissed her back. Glimmer felt her lips curl into a smile and her heart soared. 

It was her who pulled away first and whispered, “Are you ready?”

Adora heart thumped in her chest at the thought as she responded, “Not really. Just don’t drop me, ok?” she let out a shaky laugh as Glimmer unwrapped her wings from around her. 

“I would never drop you. You’ll be fine. I’ll hold you tightly and I’ll fly lower than usual,” she reassured her as she wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. Adora rested her forehead against hers and nodded.

“Okay, now I’m ready,” 

Noticing the way her arms tightened around her and the way her shimmering pale blue wings stretched out behind her, Adora wrapped her arms around her. She clutched onto her purple t-shirt and Glimmer felt her slight trembling. Ever so gently, she lifted off the ground, her wings flapping slower than usual for Adora’s sake. 

\-------------

Adora squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself rising higher and higher above the ground. She concentrated on the sound of Glimmer’s soothing voice and the feeling of her tight embrace, which still managed to feel soft and gentle.

“Open your eyes, Adora,” she whispered, “I’ve got you,” 

Doing as she was asked, Adora was met with a fond smile that made her heart soar. She noticed the way Glimmer’s wings had changed from their usual sparkling blue to a soft pale pink. This happened, Adora had learned, when she was exceptionally happy and she smiled at the thought reminding herself to focus on her girlfriend rather than looking down. 

“Wow, this is actually… amazing,” she said as the evening light casted a glow around Glimmer that reminded her of a halo. The sun was just peeking above the horizon and the moon was showing itself to them.

“I’m glad,” she could still feel Adora clutching her clothes with her fists.

Adora watched as her long pink hair swayed in the slight breeze created by her flapping wings. She felt relaxed and safe in her arms as she watched their rhythmic beating. She adjusted her hands so that they rested on Glimmer’s back, carerful not to touch her wings. 

“What does pale red mean? I’ve never seen your wings that colour before. They’re beautiful,” as she spoke they became a slightly darker shade and as her eyes flickered over Glimmer’s face she smiled at the sight of her blushing cheeks. Glimmer’s heart pounded in her chest as she flew over Bright Moon, cursing her wings for betraying her feelings.

Looking Adora in the eyes and focusing on the hues of blue she took a deep breath and replied, “it means that… I’m in love with you.”

Her heart jumped just like it had when Glimmer pushed off the ground. Trusting Glimmer with her life, she moved one of her hands to cup her face. Using her thumb to caress her cheek she whispered, “I love you too.”

Glimmer didn’t have the words to express just how she felt at that moment, but her glowing skin and her wings said it all. Adora, once again, was in awe of her. 

“Really?” Adora giggled at her question and noticed the shimmering blue colour returning.

“Yes, really, you idiot,” Glimmer mirrored her laughter as they flew closer to the moon, her wings flapping faster now in excitement, “Woah, slow down,”

But she was smiling and that’s all that mattered to Glimmer as she flapped her wings gently once again. By this point the stars were slowly starting to emerge and the beauty was unreal. 

The blonde could feel them both coming down and eventually their feet touched the ground and Glimmer pulled away, a grin plastered on her face. 

“Thank you for flying with me,” 

“I loved it,” came Adora’s response watching as her wings glittered in the moonlight. 

“I am so glad,” she reached her hand towards her girlfriends and their fingers intertwined. Pulling her wings into her shoulder blades, they walked back to the palace each with thoughts of the other planted in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please comment your thoughts, if you'd like <3


End file.
